Le livre perdu
by Sukida6
Summary: Kakashi a perdu son livre préféré. Mais que vatil se passer si Iruka tombe dessus ? OS


**Titre** : Le livre perdu

**Auteur** :Sukida

**Série** : Naruto

**Genre** :… Yaoi… Humour par moment (tentative plutôt), légère scène de lime.

**Couple** : Couple ? Est-ce vraiment un couple ? Supense, supense, héhé

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination du grand Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé **:Bon, allez, rebelote. Kakashi a perdu son livre préféré. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand Iruka tombe dessus ?

**Note** : Bon appétit :D

**Note 2** : Les pensées des protagonistes sont mises en italiques (sauf extraits livre), normalement c'est compréhensible. Les xxx sont les changements de temps/lieu. Je dis ça au cas où...

**Le livre perdu**

Kakashi marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Konoha. Il devait encore faire ses courses et il avait déjà une heure de retard. Il fit un rapide calcul mental. Si il faisait ses courses en ¾ d'heure, alors il arriverait sur le terrain d'entraînement avec deux heures de retard. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il était dans la moyenne. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Pour lui, bien évidemment. Pour ses élèves, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Il décida de passer par les toits pour arriver un peu plus vite au magasin. Il prit son élan, sauta à une vitesse incroyable et atterrit sans fracas sur le toit le plus proche. Il continua son chemin en sautillant avec souplesse et rapidité. Un jeu d'enfant.

Mais le jounin trop pressé ne remarqua pas le livre qui était tombé par terre lors de son saut. La couverture s'état légèrement enfoncé dans le sable et les pages tournoyaient au gré du vent manquant de se déchirer.

Le ciel se montrait menaçant. Les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux avant que la pluie de ne se mettent à tomber. Une grosse tempête était prévue. Tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer le livre abandonné par terre. Si personne ne le ramassait vite, il serait complètement détruit par l'eau… Le livre était voué à une fin dramatique.

**xxx **

Iruka avait fait un détour et était passé chez un élève malade. Il avait prit des nouvelles sur la santé du jeune garçon et lui avait apporté les feuilles qu'il avait manquées. D'après la mère, sa grippe était presque finie, l'assurant que son fils reviendrait lundi à l'académie. Iruka songea à l'épidémie qui s'était abattue sur Konoha il y a quelques jours, sûrement due au mauvais temps qui persistait. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand le soleil sera revenu. Il ferait aussi un peu plus chaud.

Le professeur sentit alors les premières gouttes de pluie lui mouiller le visage. Il se hâta mais son regard fût attiré par un objet enfoncé dans le sol. Ça ressemblait à un livre. Iruka se rapprocha et prit l'objet. C'était bel et bien un livre.

Iruka fût content, il aurait de la lecture ce soir. Mais dès le lendemain il chercherait le propriétaire, bien sûr. Il ne fit pas attention au titre et glissa sa trouvaille directement sous sa veste.

Le chuunin reprit sa route, le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait lire les soirs de pluie, bien au chaud sous sa couette avec comme musique le grondement du tonnerre. Il passerait une bonne soirée, il en était certain.

**xxx **

- On est perdu, gémit Sakura en regardant autour d'elle, tout ça, c'est ta faute Naruto !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- Si tu n'en avais pas fait à ta tête et que tu avais attendu Kakashi-sensei, on n'en serait pas là !

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me suivre, répliqua le blond en râlant.

- Il faut toujours te surveiller, dobe ! Lança Sasuke qui malgré lui avait suivi ses compagnons.

Naruto tourna le dos au garçon ténébreux avant de croiser les bras et leva le menton vers le ciel pour bien montrer son mépris.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! S'exclama Sakura en essayant de garder la carte dépliée mais avec un vent pareil ce n'était pas facile. En plus, il commençait à faire vraiment sombre.

Agacée, elle s'assit par terre pour déposer son sac sur le coin supérieur de la carte et tint l'autre bout avec sa main. Au moins, comme ça, la carte ne pourra pas s'envoler.

- Bon, on est parti d'ici, puis on a traversé la rivière. Ça doit être celle là. Fit la kunoichi en pointant un endroit sur la carte.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir regarder.

- On est passer près d'un lac, rappela le brun en s'adressant à Sakura.

Il resta debout mais se pencha légèrement et déposa ses mains contre ses genoux.

- Et une ferme aussi, rajouta Naruto.

- Naruto, c'est une carte topographique qui ne montre que les éléments naturels, comme les lacs ou les montages, répliqua la jeune fille épuisée.

- La carte ne montre pas les fermes ou les habitations, dobe!

- Sasuke ! Arrête de me traiter d'imbécile !

- Je te traite d'idiot si je veux…

- Tu me cherches sale prétentieux !

- Stooop ! Arrête de vous disputer, ordonna la jeune fille, Il faut savoir de quel coté on va. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir et moi je veux être chez moi quand l'orage éclatera. J'ai mis une heure à me lisser les cheveux !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les filles font autant attention à leurs apparences… Surtout les kunoichis…

Sakura se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer mais son fort intérieur hurlait que si elle se faisait belle, c'était pour plaire face au garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Normal, tu ne te comprends que toi, vu que tu ne penses pas aux autres…

- Naruto ! Sasuke ! Cria-t-elle quand elle vit que le brun allait lancer une réplique cinglante.

Elle soupira.

- Par où allons-nous pour finir ?

Sasuke et Naruto pointèrent du doigt deux directions opposées. Après s'en être rendus compte, ils se lancèrent un regard noir.

- Et pourquoi par là ? Demanda le survivant du clan Uchiha.

- Il suffit de le regarder où est la mousse, elle indique le nord !

- La mousse, répéta Sakura sans comprendre.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il faut aller vers le Nord !

- Et toi, riposta le blond, pourquoi aller par là ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Puis, Sasuke respira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il faut par là ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune garçon.

Naruto acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, je vais de l'autre coté.

Le réceptacle de Kyubi fulminait en voyant Sakura suivre cet imbécile d'Uchiha. Il les suivit quand même car il ne voulait pas laisser Sakura seul avec cet idiot.

_Il serait bien capable de l'abandonner…_ Pensa Naruto avec mauvaise foi.

**xxx **

Quand Kakashi arriva au le lieu de rendez-vous, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. L'idée que ses élèves lui avaient fait faux bond et étaient rentrés chez eux l'effleura mais il n'était pas dupe. Avec le tempérament de Naruto et son enthousiasme débordant, ils avaient dû partir pour commencer la mission. Kakashi se rappela qu'ils étaient censés se retrouver dans le village voisin.

Le jounin se passa une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit. Il n'était pas inquiet. La mission n'était pas difficile (rang D) mais le village était mal situé pour ne pas dire très bien caché. Kakashi n'y avait jamais été avec ses élèves… De plus, le temps se gâtait, et il préférait retrouver ses élèves avant l'averse. Il reporterait la mission à demain (aller chercher un objet de valeur chez un seigneur).

Il fila vers le Sud en direction du village du bambou.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il les retrouva. Ils étaient complètement à l'opposé de la direction qu'il fallait prendre.

Il s'aperçut que les deux garçons ne semblaient plus s'adresser la parole et que Sakura grelottait de froid. Il soupira. La pluie avait malheureusement été plus rapide que lui.

Soudain, une rafale de kunai s'abattit sur lui. Sasuke avait sentit une présence et s'était tout de suite senti menacé. Kakashi les évita sans trop de difficulté avant de pouvoir se montrer.

- Kakashi-sensei ! S'exclama Sakura surprise.

- Alors les jeunes… Fit le ninja copieur d'un ton froid, il va falloir qu'on s'explique…

- C'est Naruto, lança la jeune fille, il a voulu partir sans vous…

Le jounin soupira à nouveau.

- Vous savez que vous êtes au moins dix kilomètres trop bas pour pouvoir arriver au village du bambou ?

A leurs yeux ébahis, ils n'étaient pas au courant, visiblement….

- Allez, dépêchez-vous, on rentre.

- Mais ! Et la mission ? Demanda Naruto avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'est pas une mission urgente. Nous la finirons demain. Si aucun d'autre vous ne tombe malade durant cette nuit…

Ils se jetèrent un regard et purent admirer le désastre. Ils étaient complètement trempés jusqu'aux os. Leurs vêtements pesaient plus lourds sur eux et le froid avaient engourdis leurs membres. Il était plus sage de rentrer en effet.

Kakashi porta Sakura pendant la moitié du trajet. La jeune fille ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et elle fut heureuse de voir les premiers remparts du village de Konoha.

Après avoir accompagné ses élèves chez eux, Kakashi se dépêcha de retourner à son appartement. Il décida de prendre un bon bain chaud dès qu'il serait rentré. Ensuite, il prendrait un léger repas et finirait la soirée dans son lit avec comme lecture son livre préféré. Un bon programme en perspective. Il n'oublia pas avant de passer chez le Hokage pour l'informer du changement de programme.

**xxx **

Iruka se cala confortablement contre ses coussins avant de remonter la couette sur lui. Il but une gorgée de son thé bien chaud et saisit le bouquin. Curieux, il de dépêcha de lire le résumé au dos du livre.

Il fronça les sourcils. Etrange, il n'y avait qu'un cercle rouge barré pour bien montrer que ce n'était pas le début du récit.

Iruka haussa les épaules et décida de plonger directement dans sa lecture. Il aimait bien avoir des surprises alors il ne regarda même pas le titre.

Au bout de quelques pages seulement, le rouge monta à ses joues et il écarquilla les yeux. Non, il devait avoir mal lu. Il relit le paragraphe avec lenteur pour être sûr de ne louper aucun mot.

_Les deux jeunes filles aux regards de braises retirèrent leurs kimonos d'un geste simple mais tellement sensuel... La première se plaça derrière l'homme et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. La deuxième caressait avec ses mains le torse musclé du bel inconnu. Arrivé au bas ventre, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains et l'homme se cambra d'avantage savourant la sensation de chaleur qui montait en lui._

- Nanniii !

Iruka lâcha le livre comme s'il avait été brûlé. Sur tous les livres qui existaient sur Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur celui-ci ! Le paradis du batifolage !

Il reprit le livre et sauta quelques pages pour voir si ça se passait comme ça durant toute l'histoire. Il n'était pas pervers, juste curieux. Il n'y avait aucun mal à jeter un léger coup d'œil à la suite du livre, n'est ce pas ?

_Je découvris alors deux garçons cachés derrière d'énormes buissons. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, la main dans l'un allant et venant dans l'entrejambe de l'autre, le souffle saccadé, les paupières à demi-closes.(1)_

Iruka referma doucement le livre, les mains encore tremblantes. Ce livre n'était décidément pas fait pour lui. Il était plus sage de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Soudain, il pensa au propriétaire du livre. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de le jeter… Le propriétaire aurait encore moins de chance de retrouver son livre. De plus, il ne valait mieux pas qu'un enfant tombe dessus.

Peut-être que le nom du proprio était inscrit quelque part. Il ouvrit à nouveau le ''Paradis du Batifolage'' pour vérifier bien qu'Iruka avait déjà une petite idée sur l'identité du propriétaire…

Le chuunin remarqua alors qu'il avait en sa possession d'un roman dédicacé par l'auteur (Jiraya) et qu'il y avait même un mot avec. « _A Kakashi, l'un de mes plus grand fan._ »

Les doutes d'Iruka s'envolèrent. Le livre appartenait donc bel et bien à Hatake Kakashi comme il le pensait.

Il hésita à aller lui rendre le bouquin, après tout ils ne se connaissaient que de vue et ne s'adressaient presque jamais la parole…

_Ce sera un bon moyen pour faire plus ample connaissance,_ fit une voix dans sa tête, _et plus si affinités…_

Iruka secoua la tête. Ce livre lui avait mis de drôle d'idée en tête… Il devait le rendre à son propriétaire au plus vite pour en être débarrassé…

Il jeta un œil dehors et vit, malgré l'obscurité, qu'il pleuvait toujours.

_J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher_, pensa-t-il en quittant son appartement.

**xxx **

Kakashi sortit tranquillement de sa douche (finalement, il avait choisi la douche, plus rapide) et se dirigea vers sa cuisine en tenue d'adam. Ou presque. Il avait quand même prit la peine de mettre un caleçon en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il s'épongea le front qui était encore légèrement humide avec sa serviette puis ouvrit le frigo. Un sourire éclaira son visage (même si celui-ci était toujours caché derrière son masque), il était content, pour une fois, son frigo était plein ! Il devait penser à faire plus régulièrement les courses…

Il fit chauffer un plat préparé dans son micro-onde (_trop la flemme pour cuisiner_…) avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il saisit la télécommande et zappa un moment mais comme il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, il se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour lire. Il alla fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon pour retrouver son livre adoré.

Tiens, étrange, il était persuadé de l'avoir mis dans la poche gauche…

Il plongea sa main dans la dernière poche (la droite) mais ne retrouva que quelques emballages de papier bonbon...

Son cœur rata un battement. Impossible. Il devait forcément se trouver quelque part dans son pantalon ! Perplexe, il se mit néanmoins à fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble.

La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit mais Kakahsi n'y fit pas attention. Il était trop occupé à chercher son livre.

Il regarda sous son matelas. Rien. Dans son armoire à vêtement. Rien non plus.

Kakashi commençait sérieusement à paniquer quand une autre sonnerie retentit mais celle de la porte cette fois-ci. A contre-cœur, il abandonna ses recherches pour aller ouvrir, oubliant au passage sa ''tenue''.

Il tomba face à face avec un Iruka rouge de colère.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes complètement irresponsable, s'écria le chuunin en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens.

Le ninja copieur se gratta le bas du crâne. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

- Laissez traîner vos bouquins cochons ! Alors qu'une âme innocente pourrait passer par là !

- Une âme innocente ? répéta le jounin sans comprendre.

- Et si un enfant tombait dessus, hein !

Kakashi balaya ses frayeurs d'un geste de la main.

- Mah, il ne saurait pas lire, de toute façon…

Kakashi se tût et écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous avez bien dit « bouquin cochon » ! Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

D'un mouvement brusque, Iruka enfonça l'objet dans le ventre de son interlocuteur et lui coupa le souffle par la même occasion. S'il existait un prix pour la personne le plus douce de l'année, Iruka le gagnait haut la main….

- Vous n'avez pas honte de laisser traîner vos cochonneries ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Ça vous a sûrement échappé ! Fit le brun en levant les mains vers le ciel. Et en plus…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de remarquer que Kakashi ne portait sur lui qu'un caleçon. Bon d'accord, il avait encore son masque mais n'avait plus son bandeau frontal !

Iruka déglutit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec intérêt cette carrure du Dieu grec. Son regard se trouva irrémédiablement attiré vers la seule zone pourvue de tissu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il toussota pour masquer sa gêne.

- Est-ce vraiment une tenue adéquate pour recevoir des gens ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, la colère ayant totalement disparue.

Kakashi, trop occupé à serrer son bien aimé dans ses bras (traduction : son livre), ne remarqua même pas qu'il était à moitié nu.

- Kakashi-sensei !

L'interpellé sembla revenir sur terre et réalisa enfin sa semi-nudité.

- Oups, fut la réaction, gomen…

Le jounin ne paraissait pas plus gêné que ça, remarqua Iruka avec étonnement. Lui-même était l'emblème de la pudeur… Le brun ne comprenait décidément pas un tel comportement…

- Iruka-sensei, entrez, vous êtes trempé…

Devant la mine hésitante d'Iruka, Kakashi s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Je tiens à vous offrir à boire pour vous remercier…

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés laissa la porte grande ouverte et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, Iruka entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé du bout des fesses. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la tempête qu'il venait de parcourir pour venir ici ou la vue d'un Kakashi à moitié nu mais Iruka se sentait bizarre. Il avait étrangement chaud alors qu'il aurait dû être gelé… Il venait quand même de traverser un déluge que même Noé n'oserait pas affronter...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi revint vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un long t-shirt noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses. On ne peut plus sexy. Sauf que le t-shirt ressemblait vaguement à un sac à patate.

Ce dernier lui tendit une serviette de bain pour qu'Iruka puisse se sécher un peu. Le jounin lui proposa des vêtements secs mais Iruka refusa poliment, il n'allait pas déranger plus longtemps… Kakashi n'insista pas et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

_Sage décision_, pensa Iruka rassuré.

Le brun remarqua alors un short caché derrière le long t-shirt. Apparemment, Kakashi avait fait un effort vestimentaire…

Un ange passa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Iruka avait l'impression que son cerveau et sa bouche étaient momentanément déconnectés. Il ne supportait plus ce silence, il devait dire quelque chose.

- Vous aimez le poisson ? Demanda le professeur avec le plus grand sérieux.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil perplexe.

_Il me prend sûrement pour un fou_, se dit le chuunin dépité.

- Hum, répondit-il, ça va.

Le ninja copieur se racla la gorge.

- Merci pour le livre.

Iruka haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire.

- De rien…

- Mais où l'avez vous trouvez au fait ? Demanda le jounin quelque peu curieux.

Il était persuadé de l'avoir pourtant mis dans son pantalon...

- Par terre, dans la rue, près de Ichikaru.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

- Il dû tomber de ma poche, dit-il doucement plus pour lui-même que pour Iruka.

Iruka lui lança un regard dubitatif. Quelle incroyable perspicacité.

- Au fait, fit le ninja copieur en lui lançant un regard complice, vous l'avez lu ?

- Heuu… Nooon. Répondit Iruka avec fermeté.

Kakashi fronça à nouveau les sourcils, apparemment, il n'était ne le croyait pas.

- Comment savez vous qu'il m'appartenait ? Vous êtes tombé par hasard sur la page dédicacée sûrement? Ironisa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Combien de pervers se baladent avec « Le paradis du batifolage » ? Répliqua Iruka.

- Ho ! Plus que vous ne le pensez, _Iruka-sensei_… ajouta-t-il avec d'un ton légèrement moqueur, et sachez que vous mentez mal…

Mal à l'aise, Iruka ne put soutenir le regard de Kakashi et détourna les yeux. Il se mit à fixer un vase chinois avec le plus grand intérêt. Malgré cela, il sentait le regard insistant de Kakashi posé sur lui. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le chuunin se mit l'ongle de son index entre ses dents, prêt à le ronger, mais le retira brusquement. Inutile de montrer d'avantage son état nerveux à son interlocuteur.

- Vous voulez peut-être quelque chose à boire ? Demanda le ninja copieur poliment, une boisson chaude pour vous réchauffer ?

Le brun fût ravi que Kakashi change de sujet. Ce pervers avait enfin cessé de le torturer.

- Ou bien vous avez faim ? Questionna à nouveau le jounin depuis sa cuisine, je me suis fait un petit plat, alors si vous en voulez un peu…

Le professeur refusa.

- Juste une verre d'eau, s'il vous plait.

Kakashi revint quelques secondes après avec la boisson. Il le lui tendit avant de s'installer dans le même sofa qu'Iruka.

- Vous ne mangez pas votre repas ? S'inquiéta Iruka d'une voix douce.

- Plus tard.

Iruka se tut. Il essaya de se détendre et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Alors… C'était quoi votre chapitre préféré ?

- Je ne l'ai pas lu, protesta le brun les joues rouges.

Kakashi n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement la partie… Il avait juste laissé à Iruka quelques minutes de répit avant de revenir à la charge.

_Tête de mule_, pensa Iruka.

- Mha, si vous le dites.

Ce petit sourire en coin le trahissait. Kakashi était loin de le croire.

- J'ai bien aimé le chapitre avec les deux hommes, vous savez, cachés derrière les buissons…

Iruka se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sur les quelques pages qu'il avait lues, il fallait que Kakashi parle de celles-là ! Quel affreux hasard… Ou alors une malédiction…

- Non, je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il en prenant son verre.

Amusé, Kakashi roula des yeux. Iruka se contenta de boire une grande gorgée de son eau pour apaiser sa gorge sèche. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant. Il voulait se réveiller, tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais de rêve…

Soudain, une image mentale apparue derrière ses paupières closes. C'était la scène des deux garçons du livre, la scène dont Kakashi parlait tout à l'heure. Mais c'était différent car les personnages principaux avaient été remplacé par Kakashi et _lui_ !

Iruka ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il jeta un regard suspect à Kakashi qui semblait inquiet. N'était-ce pas un genjustu démoniaque de ce sale pervers ?

Iruka vida son verre d'un trait, sa gorge était beaucoup trop sèche… Il avait les mains moites et sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda le jounin réellement inquiet.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Iruka. Soudain, une pulsion incontrôlable saisit Iruka qui d'un geste brusque prit le poignet de Kakashi et l'attira près de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire heureusement (ou malheureusement, Iruka ne savait plus) le tissu continuait de les séparer. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Kakashi et commença à caresser son ventre, puis longea ses côtes et s'arrêta sur ses fesses.

Iruka grogna de frustration. En fin de compte, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir explorer cette bouche.

_Maudit masque…_ pensa-t-il.

Brusquement, le brun s'immobilisa. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Quelle était cette pulsion qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler ! Il devait vraiment se faire interner… Il était un danger public !

Iruka fit un bond en arrière et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de Kakashi.

_HomonDieuhomonDieu… Il mérite vraiment de m'étriper…_

- Iruka ?

Iruka n'osait plus regarder Kakashi en face. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce village… Et qu'il change de nom… Et…

- Je vois en effet que vous avez faim, reprit Kakashi une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux mais Iruka ne la vit pas.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

_Quelles excuses pitoyables…_

Le professeur gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Kakashi les lui prit doucement. Iruka s'était plutôt attendu à une gifle ou quelque chose du genre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Kakashi le toucherait avec une telle douceur.

- Regarde-moi, murmura le ninja aux cheveux argentés.

Trop perturbé par la tournure des événements, Iruka ne remarqua même pas que Kakashi le tutoyait.

- Je dois m'en aller, répondit le chuunin d'une petite voix en continuant à fixer ses mains.

Soudain, Iruka sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes se poser contre les siennes. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il tomba en arrière et se retrouva couché sur le divan. Inconsciemment, le brun écarta un peu les jambes et Kakashi s'allongea doucement sur lui.

Kakashi caressait de sa langue les lèvres d'Iruka implorant silencieusement l'entrée. Iruka entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et la langue de Kakashi s'y glissa.

- C'est meilleur sans le masque, dit-il d'une voix rauque après avoir rompu le baiser.

Etrangement, Iruka était complètement détendu. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Kakashi l'embrasse. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de sentir cette main caresser son bas ventre. Non, il était bien.

_C'est bon, je veux que ça continue,_ pensa Iruka qui avait ses paupières à demi-closes.

Kakashi émit un léger rire et l'embrassa.

- Je pense qu'on est deux sur ce coup là, Iruka…

Merde. Serait-il possible qu'il ait pensé tout haut ?

Mais le brun perdit tout pensée cohérente quand la main de Kakashi glissa dans son pantalon. Iruka se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il voulait juste sentir cette étrange chaleur qui se répandait lentement dans son corps. Juste éprouver... Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête…

_Encore…_

**xxx **

Iruka se retourna dans le lit et émit un léger grognement. La lumière du soleil filtraient à travers les lourds rideaux et venaient réchauffer son visage. Ça le dérangeait beaucoup. Il voulait encore dormir. Ce n'était pas ces stupides rayons qui allaient l'en empêcher. D'une main, il tira la couverture jusqu'en haut de son crâne et se remit en boule.

- Hum… Protesta une voix grave à ses cotés.

D'un coup, Iruka se tendit et n'osa plus bouger. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas seul de _son_ lit ! Que s'était-il passé hier soir ? Il avait bien rêvé de cette nuit torride avec un des ninjas les plus prisés de Konoha ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, la couverture fut tirée sur sa gauche et le découvrit à moitié. Le froid le saisit et Iruka grelotta.

- Tu prends toute la couverture, rouspéta une voix ensommeillée qui lui était bien familière.

Iruka se redressa et prit appui sur ses coudes. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Etrange, il ne souvenait pas d'avoir une si grande fenêtre. L'avait-il agrandie durant la nuit ? Le chuunin secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Affirmatif, il n'était pas chez lui. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la droite et aperçut un corps enfoui sous la couette qui lui faisait dos. Le corps possédait une épaisse tignasse grise.

- Ho, mon dieu, murmura le chuunin en écarquillant les yeux.

Iruka était plus que pressé de fuir cet endroit. Qu'avait-il fait bon sang ? Il passa ses jambes hors du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide malheureusement le brun n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Iruka ? Demanda son amant inquiet en se tournant vers lui.

Ses vêtements ? Où étaient ses vêtements, bon sang ! Le professeur jeta des regards autour de lui et Kakashi aperçut une lueur de pure panique aux fonds de ses yeux.

- Tu vas bien Iruka ? Insista le jounin après s'être agenouillé derrière lui.

- Je dois y aller, chuchota le brun d'une voix presque inaudible.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de son compagnon… A moins que…

Lorsque Iruka se leva, Kakashi encercla le torse de son amant avec ses bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Ils devaient s'expliquer sinon ils passeraient le reste de leur temps à s'éviter. Et pour être honnête, Kakashi n'en avait pas du tout envie.

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

Le professeur tourna la tête et fit face au regard noir que lui lançait Kakashi.

- C'est un peu tard, non ? Lui fit remarquer sèchement le ninja copieur.

Iruka baissa les yeux et tenta de s'échapper de l'emprise du jounin. En vain.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu, Iruka ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- … Fit le jounin perplexe.

Kakashi soupira.

- Te ne veux même pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Après tout, ils avaient bien le droit de se tutoyer après ce qu'ils avaient fait de si intime…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si lâche… Continua l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec amertume en le lâchant.

Visiblement, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Iruka pour le moment.

Kakashi soupira à nouveau avant de sortir brutalement du lit. Il enfila un caleçon à la va vite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, finit par déclarer le brun.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés fit volte face et s'adossa contre le mur. Iruka serait-il enfin prêt à discuter ?

Le brun inspira profondément et tenta de dissoudre cette boule qui lui oppressait la gorge.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais Iruka ne les laissa pas couler. Il ne voulait pas que Kakashi le voit pleurer… Il devait se contrôler, bon sang ! Il inspira profondément pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

- C'est quoi, alors ? Demanda le jounin d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Je… Je ne veux pas être qu'un objet pour toi…

Iruka se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais continua.

- Tu sais, commença le professeur en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux à moitié détachés, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher le premier soir…

Il laissa échapper un rire. Incroyable comme il pouvait se sentir stupide en ce moment même…

- Je battis toujours une relation amoureuse solide avant de franchir ce cap… C'est important, expliqua le brun d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Kakashi. Il semblait moins sévère que tout à l'heure…

- Alors, la meilleure chose à faire… C'est justement de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé…

Iruka avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots. Il ferma les yeux avec force et quand il les rouvrit Kakashi s'était agenouillé, face à lui.

- Iruka…

Le jounin passa une main affectueuse le long de sa joue.

- Je ne pense pas ça de toi. J'ai du respect pour toi.

Le jounin lui lança un regard rassurant puis pencha la tête sur le coté comme s'il réfléchissait. Il avait une idée en tête qui n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça… Cela valait le coup d'essayer…

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Iruka avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je ne te promets rien, Iruka mais… On peut faire les choses à l'envers…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas très bien où Kakashi voulait en venir.

- On peut essayer de bâtir une relation ensemble…

Surpris, Iruka écarquilla les yeux puis le rouge monta à ses joues. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu… Kakashi lui demandait vraiment de sortir avec lui ?

- Si tu veux… Continua-t-il doucement.

Iruka hésita. Que voulait-il ? Il ne savait plus très bien mais ça valait le coup d'essayer…

- Oui. J'ai envie d'essayer.

Il s'empressa de serrer le jounin dans ses bras.

**Owari. **

* * *

Oo Quelle fin neuneu XD Vous avez survécu ?

Mwahaha, hé ouais, j'ai fais les choses à l'envers. L'histoire de cul vire en histoire d'amûûûr. C'est ti pas meugnon ? XD

Allez, à plus les gens !

En espérant que cette fic aura plus à quelqu'un ;)

(1) Extrait de l'Amande remodelé à la Suki car elle avait plus trop d'inspi…


End file.
